La Flor
by SelesEngel
Summary: Mi primer Fanfic. Una historia de amor entre uno de mis personajes y Kakashi. Gracias por leer, se aceptan cualquier clase de reviews. :D
1. Chapter 1

El tercer Hokage discutía animadamente el clima de aquel día con su nieto desde la ventana de su oficina. Era soleado y con una brisa refrescante proveniente del sureste. Esencialmente perfecto.

-Abuelo, ¿ya viste cuantas aves tan hermosas?

El Hokage miraba detenidamente el parvada de criaturas que haciendo un tremendo escándalo, rompían con la harmonía perfecta de ese día.

-Es muy extraño, cada una es diferente… no son de la misma especie, ¿verdad abuelo?

-Muy cierto, Konohamaru, fuiste muy observador.

Konohamaru se admiró aún más cuando esas aves se posaron en los alféizares de las ventanas de la oficina semicircular del Hokage. Piando sin parar.

Las dudas del anciano se disiparon de inmediato, y supo lo que sucedía, con certeza.

Mandó un escuadrón de la ANBU inmediatamente a la lejana población de Enoki, al noroeste de Konoha. Pues el hermoso espectáculo que ahora presenciaban era, para sorpresa de su nieto, un desesperado llamado de auxilio.

La villa era más bien pequeña, sin muchos habitantes, pero era un invernadero natural para casi todo tipo de plantas. Y astutamente se usó por mucho tiempo como recurso para las constantes dosis de plantas medicinales que eran esenciales. Esa pequeña villa abastecía a prácticamente todo el país. Es completamente natural pensar que de ahí procedían la mayor parte de ninjas médicos de Konoha.

La aldea estaba a unas seis horas de distancia. Y sucedió que, cuando el escuadrón estaba a medio kilómetro de llegar, se encontraron con otro soldado de la ANBU que regresaba de una misión de rango S. Y cargaba con, un ser humano, aparentemente inconciente.

-Pueden ahorrarse el viaje a Enoki, esta en ruinas- resumió este con una voz relajada que delató su identidad a sus camaradas. Por lo que no se requirió ninguna presentación. Posó a la mujer que llevaba en su espalda en el suelo frente a él.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - exclamó sorprendido uno de ellos entre jadeos, aún cansados por la larga carrera hasta ahí.

-¿Esta viva?- preguntó una kunoichi señalando a la mujer inconciente a los pies del ninja.

-Así es- contestó calmadamente bajando la vista hacia ella -Parece ser que será la única sobreviviente de su aldea. Es muy probable que nos pueda dar algo de información al respecto de lo que sucedió. Sospecho que fueron emboscados, a juzgar por el entorno, no parecían estar preparados para tal ataque-

-Y aunque lo estuvieran, esta aldea cuenta con una milicia que no estaba capacitada para algo así- contestó la kunoichi que ya estaba arrodillada junto a la chica, y le revisaba las heridas. -Esta chica tiene que ir a un hospital. No puedo darle más que primeros auxilios. Además parece que luchó con todo lo que tenía, ya no le queda más chakra. Estará inconsciente un par de días al menos.-

-Bien- contestó el ninja -Entonces debemos irnos cuanto antes-

Y dicho esto, partieron tan pronto la kunoichi terminó dando los primeros auxilios, hacia Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

La muchacha abrió los ojos y se encontró con el blanco techo. Rápidamente los volvió a cerrar fuertemente, tenía una jaqueca fenomenal. Poco a poco, los confusos recuerdos tomaron un orden en su mente, y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, el pesar, la tristeza y el odio se apoderaron de su corazón y junto con él, un frío que ni en esta ni un muchas otras noches por venir podría consolar. El vacío que sentía en el pecho se agudizó hasta convertirse en una llaga dolorosa. Intentó distraerse mirando por la ventana.

Era de noche, pero sabía perfectamente en donde estaba. Las casas y luces de lo que para ella era la ciudad más grande que haya conocido le traía recuerdos del doloroso pasado.

-Konoha- dijo para sí.

Muchas veces había venido a la ciudad acompañada de su padre. Y por supuesto había venido para ser examinada y así pasar a ser la única jounin de su aldea. Observó con atención la habitación en donde se encontraba. Las cortinas, la blancura de las paredes, la cama de metal y los equipos médicos. Era evidentemente el hospital.

Los recuerdos seguían acechándola cruelmente, y la jaqueca empeoraba minuto a minuto. Agradeció el hecho de que fuese de noche, pues la situación hubiese sido insoportable con una luz más intensa. Su cuerpo parecía estar bien. Recordó haberse fracturado la muñeca y seguramente una costilla. Se palpó.

-Los ninjas médicos hicieron un buen trabajo- pensó

Decidió dormir. Estaba demasiado exhausta para moverse, mucho menos pensar en pararse. Además prefería con creces la inconciencia pues en este momento, estar conciente era indescriptiblemente doloroso. Cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato. Sumiéndose en un pesado sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía considerablemente mas fuerte. Se sentó en la cama. La jaqueca había cedido. Afuera era un día gris, no lo suficiente para una gran lluvia, pero si lo suficiente como para bloquear la luz del sol. Caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió. Una brisa entró cargada con el olor a humedad anunciando una próxima lluvia. Decidió salir y cambiar un poco el panorama en donde se encontraba.

Descubrió con gusto que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, así que le bastó con sentarse en el techo sobre su ventana y pensar. El dolor seguía ahí. No supo cuanto permaneció en esa posición hasta que…

- Sabes si el Hokage llega a tu cuarto y no te encuentra se preocuparán mas de la cuenta por ti-

La chica volteó hacia donde la voz había venido. El ninja había interrumpido su lectura y la miraba detenidamente con una mirada calmada, como su voz. Ella se habría alarmado de no ser por el razonamiento de que si hubiese sido un enemigo probablemente ya la abría ultimado.

-Gracias- contestó ella.

Al entrar a su cuarto, cerró la ventana. Al poco tiempo, una enfermera entró.

-Me alegra que estés despierta, querida- dijo ella con una voz muy amable -El Hokage vendrá a verte en media hora. Veo que ya estás un poco más fuerte, te traeré tu almuerzo, y tu ropa- dijo señalando la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

-Le agradezco mucho, en serio- intentó sonreír… pero era imposible. Algo se lo impedía.

La enfermera regresó en quince minutos. Con su comida y su chihaya. Esta lo agradeció profundamente y la dejó sola.

No había reparado en cuan hambrienta estaba hasta que tuvo la comida frente a ella. Tomó sus alimentos y se vistió.

Poco tiempo después tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ella

Un grupo de personas entró. Reconoció al Hokage por su vestimenta, y al ninja que había estado con ella en el techo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella -Gracias por todo, Hokage-sama -

Intentó sonar agradecida, pero su voz parecía estar en blanco y negro, con un desagradable tono monótono debido al dolor. El Hokage por su parte pareció muy comprensivo de su situación, por que simplemente sonrió. Y dijo:

-Eres bienvenida a establecerte en Konoha si así lo deseas-

La tomó por sorpresa. No sabría que hacer. Pero viéndolo de esa manera. No habría a donde ir. Estaba sola.

-Estaría honorada, Hokage-sama. Gracias-

El Hokage continuó pidiendo una explicación al ataque, si es que había alguna.

-Orochimaru- dijo ella y el nombre le quemó en la garganta -Requería las plantas medicinales que crecen en la aldea, por ser las de mejor calidad y efectivas-

-Entiendo- repuso el Hokage

-Ustedes se negaron, y él destruyó la aldea ¿no es así?- dijo el ninja de la voz calmada.

Ella asintió.

Una kunoichi situada a la derecha del Hokage habló:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lan- repuso la chica, con la misma monótona voz.

- Es un gusto tenerte en Konoha, Lan, eres una heroína, luchaste como un verdadero shinobi-

-Kurenai aquí se ha ofrecido para darte alojo en su casa al menos por el momento- dijo el Hokage .

No había duda, su nombre no pudo haber sido más acertado, sus ojos la delataban. Eran muy penetrantes, pero bonitos en cierta manera.

-Gracias, Kurenai- contestó Lan un poco más animada. La conversación la distraía de la realidad un poco.

-Para nada, Lan, es un placer. Estoy convencida que muy pronto nos convertiremos en grandes amigas. Este es Kakashi, y Gai- contestó Kurenai señalando primero al ninja que ya conocía y luego a otro vestido de verde de pies a cabeza.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Lan- repuso Kakashi. En un tono que a Lan le pareció que sonreía, pero era difícil saber. Llevaba la cara enteramente tapada a excepción de su ojo derecho.

-Un placer- exclamó Gai haciendo una profunda reverencia y tomándole la mano cariñosamente entre las suyas.

"Extraño" fue lo único que le vino a la mente, cuando por fin se la soltó.

-Te recuerdo muy bien, Lan- dijo entonces el Hokage -Eras muy joven cuando te volviste jounin. Unos 14 años. Un prodigio de tu aldea. ¿Eres ninja médico no es así?-

-Así es señor- repuso Lan

-Bien, bien- dijo el anciano sonriendo -nos hace falta alguien con tu talento y experiencia. Desde que Tsunade anda dando vueltas por el país, no tenemos a nadie que nos apoye constantemente. Y ya llevamos un tiempo planeando la construcción de un doyo dedicado a la enseñanza de la medicina ninja. Serías perfecta para un trabajo así.-

-Sería un honor- sonrió ella por fin. Era un alivio que le ofrecieran empezar una vida completamente nueva, lejos del lugar en donde podrían acecharla los malos recuerdos.

-Esta decidido entonces- contestó el Hokage - Me gustaría que nos veamos mañana en mi oficina para discutir los detalles de la construcción. Este doyo se convertirá en tu hogar cuando esté listo.-

-Por supuesto, Hokage-sama.-

-Por cierto, Lan- añadió el Hokage antes de que diera la vuelta -Fuiste muy astuta al usar el Chidori como mensaje de auxilio. Es una técnica casi extinta. Te felicito. -

El Hokage volteó a ver a Gai y Kakashi que tenían los ojos como platos.

-No entiendo- musitó Kakashi - ¿Cómo sabes usar el Chidori? Y ¿Cómo lo usaste para pedir ayuda desde tan lejos?-

-Mi padre me la enseñó cuando era niña. Mi pueblo siempre tuvo una afinidad especial con la naturaleza, en especial con las aves- contestó ella. Pero los ninjas aún estaban atónitos.

El Hokage le explicó a Kakashi que el espectáculo de aves de aquel día se llamaba Chidori. Y que no tenía nada que ver con la técnica inventada por él.

-Ya sé quien eres- dijo Lan algo sorprendida -El ninja-copia Kakashi, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha-

-El mismo- dijo él, inclinando levemente la cabeza -Lamento haber robado el nombre de esa técnica-

-Descuida. Para nombres de jutsus no hay derechos de patente-

La construcción del doyo se inició esa misma semana. Incluiría una serie de habitaciones, destinadas a servir como apoyo al hospital, y algunas otras como salones para estudiantes de medicina ninja, en donde Lan se convertiría en maestra. Esto no era nada nuevo para ella, pues en la aldea de Enoki desempañaba una serie de papeles muy parecidos. A decir verdad, Lan era la hija del jefe de esa aldea. Y ella era un orgullo para su padre. Nunca conoció a su madre, pues murió durante el parto a causa de una hemorragia. Estas y muchas otras situaciones la impulsaron a convertirse en una kunoichi médica, llegando incluso a ser alumna de la renombrada sannin Tsunade, quién la tiene en el concepto como una de las más brillantes y talentosas estudiantes que haya tenido.

Lan por ser la hija del jefe, era también la miko del templo local, y como tal usaba siempre su chihaya en rojo y blanco, llevaba también su protector metálico con el símbolo de Konoha en la cintura, sobre la hakama.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurenai había tenido razón y no tardaron en convertirse en amigas y confidentes. Sus personalidades eran muy parecidas, y no solo eso. Kurenai tenía la piel muy clara y el cabello oscuro, al igual que Lan, sólo que el cabello de Lan era más largo, llegándole casi a la cintura y flotaba casi magistralmente en una masa de pelo ondulado, dándole a su rostro una apariencia muy delicada. Tenía ojos del color del caramelo quemado. Una mirada serena pero inteligente, y al mismo tiempo dulce. Obviamente era su única distinción con Kurenai, pues su mirada era salvaje y vivaz. Si no fuera por eso, podrían ser incluso hermanas.

Kurenai además de ayudarla a establecerse se había tomado la molestia de convertirse en su guía en la ciudad. Le presentaría a la gente de los alrededores así como a dónde ir a comer o comprar.

Kurenai era maestra de un equipo formado por tres genin. Y dado que ella no tenía nada más que hacer, asistía a menudo al campo de entrenamiento. Kiba, Shino y Hinata se complementaban bien entre sí, y eran chicos muy agradables. Rápidamente se acostumbraron a la presencia de Lan a la hora de sus entrenamientos.

Obviamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que también conociera a Asuma y su equipo. Este no le sorprendió. El trío: Ino-Shika-Cho, era famoso en todo el país y era lógico que sus hijos formaran también un equipo excelente.

Lenta pero seguramente sus heridas sanaban. Incluso la de su corazón. Había aprendido a encontrar un segundo hogar en Konoha.

Esa tarde Kurenai entrenaba a su equipo, ya estaban a punto de irse pues otro equipo ocuparía esa zona para otra sesión de entrenamiento.

-Bien, ya es suficiente por hoy, chicos. Descansen y nos vemos mañana en la mañana- dijo Kurenai alzando un poco más la voz para que Kiba y su cachorro Akamaru que estaban en la rama de un árbol, la escucharan.

Por contestación, el cachorro ladró y saltó hacia donde estaba Lan.

-¡Hola criatura! Te portaste muy bien hoy. Hiciste un trabajo excelente- le sonreía Lan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me sorprende que se comporte así frente a alguien que no conoce desde hace tanto tiempo- decía Kiba mientras bebía de su botella de agua -Generalmente es mucho más tímido. Seguro tienes un sexto sentido con los perros-

-La verdad no lo sé- admitió Lan -Pero encuentro hermosos a muchos animales. Además siendo honesta, Kiba, ¿quién no encuentra hermoso a un cachorro como Akamaru? -

Estaban demasiado enfrascados en la plática que no escucharon al escándalo que se traían un par de genins. De hecho era un trío pero uno de ellos iba callado, evidentemente harto de la discusión de los otros dos.

Lan volteó a verlos. No los conocía.

Kurenai hizo las presentaciones:

-Lan, este es el equipo 7- y señalando a cada uno de ellos continuó - Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki-

La chica y el chico rubio detuvieron su discusión para verla. No parecían haber escuchado los rumores por parte de nadie.

Lan miraba detenidamente al chico de cabello negro. "Sí es definitivamente un Uchiha" pensó Lan. Hasta en Enoki se llegaron a escuchar las terribles noticias de cómo en una sola noche, Itachi Uchiha había acabado con su clan, a excepción de su hermano menor. "Debe ser él"

-Mucho gusto, Lan- contestó serio el chico Uchiha -Supe lo de tu aldea, lo lamento-

-Gracias, Sasuke. Sé que sólo tú puedes entender mi dolor- respondió ella en un tono comprensivo.

El tiempo pasó entre preguntas por parte de Sakura y Naruto y demás trivialidades.

-Chicos ¿dónde está su sensei?- preguntó Lan - Pensé que tenían práctica después del equipo de Kurenai-

-El sensei siempre llega tarde- respondió Sakura con un tono aburrido.

-Ya lo verás, Lan- rió Kurenai -Es la historia de todos los días. Es una muy mala maña que nunca se le ha podido quitar-

De repente se produjo un bamf! Y entre una nube de humo, apareció Kakashi.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, yo estaba….- dijo con la nariz escondida tras un libro.

-Tarde! Como siempre, sensei! Al ritmo que vamos todos los demás equipos llegaran a jounin y nosotros seguiremos siendo genin!- alegó Naruto

Pero Kakashi no escuchó nada, por fin reparó en la presencia de Kurenai y Lan. Ésta última no lo había visto desde la mañana del hospital.

-Buenas tardes, Lan, Kurenai. ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien Kakashi gracias- respondió Kurenai por las dos.

-¿Cómo te ha parecido Konoha, Lan? ¿Te quedarás?- le preguntó Kakashi directamente.

-Sí, me quedaré. El Hokage fue muy amable al darme todas las facilidades para estar en Konoha. Espero que mi trabajo a la larga, le devuelva al favor, a él y al pueblo-

-Hablas como una auténtica shinobi, Lan. Es un gusto contar con gente de tu índole en Konoha. -

-Oye Sakura ¿ya viste? Creo que a Kakashi-sensei le gusta Lan- dijo Naruto. O mas bien….gritó Naruto. Pero en fin es el tono natural de su voz.

Lan y Kurenai dieron un respingo ante tal afirmación. Pero Sakura y Sasuke se limitaron a golpearle la cabeza hasta dejarle un par de monumentales chichones.

Kakashi lo observó en silencio, impasible.

-Eso no fue muy educado, Naruto- dijo el ninja con su calmada voz. -Me temo que tendrás que hacer muchas lagartijas el día de hoy. Ni hablar, te las ganaste a pulso- y dirigiéndose a Lan y Kurenai añadió: -Lamento a mi entrometido alumno, tiende a ser muy impulsivo. En fin chicas las veré después- Y levantó la mano a manera de despedida.

-Sabes el chico es muy observador. ¡Demonios, cómo no lo noté antes!-

-¿De qué hablas, Kurenai?-

-¡De Kakashi por supuesto!- dijo Kurenai haciendo una mueca como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Lan definitivamente estaba concentrada cocinando la cena, así que la pregunta de Kurenai genuinamente la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Naruto esta tarde?

- Así es…. Debí saberlo. Pero es que nunca creí que… - se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Lan le devolvió la mirada, sin entender a que iba con todo esto.

-Lan, si sabes que el soldado de la ANBU que te salvó la vida en Enoki era Kakashi, ¿verdad?.

La cara de ángel de Lan reflejo la respuesta. No lo sabía. Es decir sabía que un destacamento había sido enviado, y que se habían encontrado con otro soldado de la ANBU que fue quien la encontró. Pero nunca pensó que fuese Kakashi. Miró a la nada por unos momento reflexionando todo esto.

-Pero, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo al fin mirando a Kurenai -Estás diciendo que me rescató y…. ¿se enamoró de mi?. Mira Kurenai no te culpo pero…. Kakashi no parece ser de la clase de personas que se enamoran tan fácilmente.

-¿Pero por qué no lo haría?- alegó ella entusiasmada -Eres hermosa, inteligente y una shinobi excepcional. ¡Una jounin de élite!-

Lan se reía mientras terminaba con la comida, y la apartaba del fuego.

-Nada de eso sirve sin la…. ¿cómo llamarlo?….. "la chispa"- contestó al fin.

-¿La qué?- exclamó Kurenai entre carcajadas.

-Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Kurenai- dijo con un tono de voz de lo más insinuante -Asuma tiene esa "chispa" por ti- y le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del hogar de Kurenai.

-Y hablando de Asuma- sentenció Lan con el mismo tono de voz -creo que debo irme pues ya llegó el susodicho. Espero que todo salga bien esta noche- Le deseó a Kurenai. Mientras saltaba al alféizar de la ventana y de ahí al techo del edificio contiguo. Quería darles privacidad, pues supo que por más amable que Kurenai fuese, le pesaba la idea de importunarla en su vida cotidiana, por eso se ofreció a ayudarla con la cena de esta noche.

A este paso ya conocía los rumbos principales de Konoha y salió a dar un paseo a solas, bajo el crepúsculo. Kurenai ha sido como la hermana que nunca tuvo. La ayudó desde el primer día que llegó. Incluso le había comprado ropa y otros artículos que necesitaba. Estaba profundamente agradecida de que una extraña la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Realmente era una chica increíble. Se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

-Las cosas buenas le pasan a la gente buena…- murmuró una voz entre la pequeña multitud de gente que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sacándola de sus cavilaciones. "¡Oh no puede ser!" murmuró Lan para sus adentros al reconocerlo … "tenía que ser la Bestia Verde de Konoha".

-Y como he sido una persona buena, el cielo me lo ha agradecido con su presencia, bella dama- continuó Gai sin reparar en la evidente cara de disgusto de la muchacha.

Cualquier persona con pocas pulgas le hubiera dicho a Gai directamente que se fuera. Lamentablemente no es el caso de Lan, cuya naturaleza amable se lo impedía tajantemente.

Fue asintiendo todo el recorrido por el centro de la ciudad. Mientras Gai hablaba, hablaba y hablaba.

-Gai, no estarás importunando a la señorita, ¿verdad?- comentó Kakashi que al parecer caminaba por ahí. Ni manera de saber si por casualidad o no.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos teniendo una amena charla- contestó éste completamente indignado de su insinuación.

-Ya veo que sí- musitó impasible mirándola -¿Les importa si los acompaño a donde sea que vayan?-

-Para nada, mi viejo rival, adelante. ¡La noche es joven!

Lan no pudo evitar soltar un evidente suspiro de alivio. "Kakashi al rescate, otra vez".

Siguieron su paseo por las calles cada vez más vacías.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Lan? Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado.

-Bien, decidí por primera vez aventurarme a un paseo sola. Aunque debo admitir que no conté con su presencia.- contestó señalando a Gai, el cual ya había reanudado su relato de cómo le había ganado a quien sabe quien, haciendo quien sabe que. Sin darse cuenta que realmente el único radioescucha era su propio ego, pues los ninjas que caminaban a su lado estaban abstraídos hablando entre ellos.

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Kurenai?

-Con Asuma. Decidí darles un poco de privacidad.

- Hmm.. Cierto, él acaba de regresar de una misión hace poco, suena lógico.

-Por cierto, Kakashi, muchas gracias- él la miró sin entender -Kurenai me contó que tú fuiste el que me encontró en las ruinas del templo de Enoki. Te lo agradezco.-

-Ni lo menciones, Lan, es un placer- por el tono de su voz asumió que sonreía.

-¿Hay algún momento del día en donde no uses la máscara?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa curiosa.

-mmm… veamos- pensó un momento -Ah! Por supuesto, cuando me baño-

Lan no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

-Sabía que tendrías una linda risa. Es lo menos que podría esperarse de tu rostro-

El comentario tomó a Lan por sorpresa, y por primera vez exhibió un leve sonroso, aunque solo fue por algunos segundos. Kakashi tampoco pareció haber esperado decir tanto pues desvió la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos, nervioso.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. Lan supo que debía relajar la situación, así que cambió de tema.

-Creo que desde aquí se ve la silueta del doyo- dijo señalando la oscura y alta estructura que estaba al pie del bosque a orillas de la ciudad.

-La construcción está bastante avanzada- comentó el ninja, evidentemente conciente de su intento por calmar la sorpresa.

-Sí, el Hokage quiso empezar cuanto antes. Es increíble todo lo que han hecho en tan poco tiempo.

-Es semicircular- comentó Kakashi extrañado. No era algo común en las construcciones japonesas.

-Lo es- admitió la ninja -el arquitecto insistió en esa forma por muchas razones: en primera por la cercanía con el edificio circular de Konoha (refiriéndose al edificio donde trabaja el Hokage) querían que fuesen relacionados en cierta manera, para que con el tiempo se convierta en un símbolo más de Konoha. Además la falta de ángulos y vértices ayuda a que la mente se relaje, lo que lo hace un buen punto considerando que será en parte un hospital para ninjas. Y por último la vista, en medio del semicírculo habrá un enorme jardín, y un estanque con peces-

No se apreciaba la verdadera enormidad del edificio hasta que estuvieron cerca de él. Era verdaderamente más grande de lo que habrían imaginado.

-Pareces perfecta para el trabajo- musitó Kakashi.

-Gracias

Gai había terminado de pensar en voz alta y se unió a la conversación de los otros dos, cambiando drásticamente el tema:

-Si puedo permitirme el atrevimiento, señorita, podría preguntarle: ¿Cuál es el nombre de la flor que tiene la suerte de formar parte de su fragancia?

Lan lo analizó por un momento. En parte por la graciosa elección de palabras que había usado para formular la pregunta.

-Me estaba preguntando algo parecido, Gai- contestó Kakashi -tengo que admitir que es un aroma peculiar, muy poco común.

-¿Serán acaso gardenias? O ¿quizá sean rosas de castilla? O de ¿Flor de naranjo?-dijo el primero mirándola esperanzado.

-Me temo que no, Gai no es ninguna de esas- contestó esta un poco cohibida.

- Entonces le propongo algo señorita- dijo este con mucha parsimonia -Que el primer hombre que le traiga un ejemplar de la flor de su perfume, le concederá un beso-

Lan estaba ahora genuinamente nerviosa. ¡Dios no!. Gai no le había adivinado el aroma, pero si duda no estaba tan lejos . Sabía reconocer olores muy bien. Y Kakashi no había cambiado su semblante, ni había dicho nada al respecto. ¡¿Qué haría ahora?

-¡Qué dices mi eterno rival!- exclamó este para motivar al imperturbable ninja.

-No deberías preguntarme a mi sino a ella-

Lan seguía cavilando. Ella sabía que la flor no existía en este país. Las únicas estaban en su ahora destruida aldea. Por suerte Lan cargaba semillas en un pequeño frasco entre sus ropas. Y con eso se las había arreglado para crecer un par de plantitas en unas macetas de Kurenai. Y esas plantas estaban en el ropero, pues contrario a las plantas normales hacen un tipo distinto de fotosíntesis. Era simplemente imposible que cualquiera de estos ninjas supiera cual flor era, y más aún en donde encontrarla. Sonrió para sí misma. Ya había ganado esto.

-Bien acepto. No tendrán más información que el aroma de mi perfume, que es el aceite puro de los pétalos de esa flor.

Gai soltó un grito atronador de guerra, feliz por competir contra su eterno oponente y más aún por la chica. Se despidió de ellos sonoramente y se fue diciendo que no volvería hasta encontrar esa flor.

-Buena suerte, Gai- dijo Kakashi

-Sabes que los Yamanaka tienen la mejor florería de Konoha, ¿verdad, Lan?- dijo el ninja una vez que estuvieron sentados en la hierba calmados ya sin la indeseable compañía de Gai.

- Lo sé, ella misma me llevó a verla cuando supo mi amor por las plantas. Sin embargo dudo mucho que ni siquiera ella haya oído hablar de esta flor en particular.

-Suenas muy confiada, Lan. Gai es más listo de lo que parece.

Eso la apremió un poco. Pero su seguridad volvió enseguida.

-Y esta flor es muy poco común. Ni él ni nadie podrá encontrarla nunca- dijo ella sonriendo para sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro de las siguientes dos semanas el tiempo se fue volando. La construcción del doyo finalizó. Sólo quedaban pendientes el estanque de carpas y el jardín. Lan y el Hokage decidieron que sería una perfecta misión de rango D, además de que así se podría descubrir precisamente aptitudes para la medicina ninja, escondidas entre los equipos de genin.

El Hokage tomó un folder al azar, y sin abrirlo se lo dio a la kunoichi.

- Este equipo será el encargado de terminar el jardín. Y este otro-, dijo tomando otro folder, -terminarán con la fuente y la construcción de su puente de madera.-

Lan abrió el primer folder, contenía el equipo 7 a cargo de Kakashi. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. El segundo folder era del equipo 10 a cargo de Asuma.

Quedó de verse ese día en casa de Kurenai, pues la había invitado a tomar una taza de té y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas. Lan tenia unos pocos días de haberse mudado en definitiva al doyo, y Kurenai la extrañaba. Hablaron de mil cosas, como si fuese una vieja amistad. Lan le contó lo del jardín y la misión de rango D.

- ¿Con que Kakashi eh?- comentó la kunoichi sonriente.

-Lo sé. Sus alumnos son muy agradables. - contestó Lan.

Kurenai la miró. Y el sarcasmo que expresaba su rostro se multiplicó gracias al color tan peculiar de ojos que tenía.

-Hablando de jardines- dijo Kurenai antes de tomar un sorbo de su té - ¿Cómo va la apuesta del perfume? -

-No lo sé- respondió la chica abrumada -Gai llega cada mañana al doyo con una especie nueva de flores. Obviamente no ha dado con la adecuada, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la obtenga. Y Kakashi parece no tomarse en serio nada de esto. No ha habido ninguna flor de su parte aún. Ni siquiera ha mencionado el tema de nuevo. Creo que se lo tomó a la ligera. -

Kurenai se preocupó ante esto. La noche en la que la apuesta se había acordado, no pudo más que sentir genuina emoción por su amiga, pero ahora le preocupaba que la naturaleza despreocupada de Kakashi arruinara el resultado que ella esperaba y que seguramente Lan también (pues aunque no le guste Kakashi… digo haciendo comparaciones… Gai no tiene nombre).

El equipo 7 había regresado de una misión del país de las olas esa semana. Aparentemente había sido de rango C inicialmente, pero se complicó de tal manera que acabó siendo de rango A. Sakura no estaba herida de gravedad, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de heridas punzantes. El primero estuvo los siguientes tres días en el hospital. Naruto a la mañana siguiente estaba inesperadamente bien, con energía y deseoso de un plato de ramen. Lan que trabajaba tiempo completo en el hospital se asombró de este hecho, para ella, sin precedentes. " ¿Cómo es posible? "

El verdadero problema era el sensei. Kakashi se las había arreglado para mantener a salvo a sus alumnos, y él había resultado el más afectado por la misión, no tanto por las heridas, sino más bien por el sharingan. Siendo esta la razón, el ninja médico en jefe, mandó transferir a Kakashi al doyo, por dos razones: una; tendrían oficialmente el doyo inaugurado, y dos; para dar espacio a pacientes que realmente necesitaran los servicios del hospital. Así no descuidarían a un paciente por darle prioridad a otros. Realmente es cuando se empezaron a dar cuenta de lo conveniente que había sido contar con el apoyo de Lan.

La kunoichi se detuvo al pie de la cama, y observó al ninja con una sonrisa.

-Ya puedes dejar de pretender que estas durmiendo-

El ninja por contestación abrió sus ojos y la minúscula parte de su mejilla que no estaba cubierta por la máscara se estiró levemente, indicando una sonrisa pícara.

-Me atrapaste, Lan-

Ella disimuló su risa.

- Debo hacerte un chequeo general, Kakashi- añadió aún sonriendo.

El ninja con cuidado se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Lan procedió a sentarse junto a él para hacer los análisis físicos de rutina. Lan siempre se había considerado alta, pero al estar sentada junto a Kakashi, se dio cuenta que su nariz estaba aproximadamente a la altura de su clavícula. ¡Y qué clavícula! O mas bien ¡Que hombros y pecho!. No usaba su chaleco verde militar, ni su chamarra oscura. Y se había quitado también su protector de Konoha de la frente. Se había quedado con sólo la camisa interior, la que tenia su máscara unida; dejando sus brazos al descubierto. "A ver Lan, cálmate" pensaba para ella misma. Lo había puesto en duda mucho tiempo. Pero pensó que quizá estaba atraída hacia el ninja, al menos un poco. Estaban a apenas un palmo de distancia, y era insoportablemente embriagador sentir su respiración sobre su coronilla.

-Bien, todo esta en orden- dijo ella al fin levantando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, ahora más cerca que nunca. Tenían un leve resplandor grisáceo. Él ya la miraba desde hacía rato, inalterable, como siempre.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición, con las miradas encontradas. Ninguno de los dos mostraba la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí. Entonces Lan observó por primera vez el sharingan. Instintivamente levanto la mano derecha para examinar la cicatriz. La rozó levemente con el pulgar. Pero de momento pensó que había sido demasiado atrevido. Ya se preparaba para regresar la mano a su posición anterior cuando la mano de Kakashi la detuvo, y la volvió a colocar sobre su rostro, apoyando toda la palma, éste a su vez no retiró su mano, sino que cubrió la suya cálidamente.

-¿Puedo?- se atrevió a musitar Lan

-Adelante- le contestó el muchacho, cerrando los ojos.

Lan entonces con más confianza, deslizó su pulgar desde el nacimiento de la cicatriz en la ceja a través del párpado hasta el borde de la máscara. Observó su rostro por un segundo más. De seguro escondía hermosas facciones bajo esa máscara. El ninja volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con los de ella.

-¿Fue un kunai?- se atrevió a decir ella

-Así es-

No había razón alguna para susurrar, pero ambos lo hacían. Quizá por que se había convertido en algo tan íntimo, que temían que un simple sonido pudiese romper esa harmonía tan perfecta.

-El ninja médico hizo un trabajo excelente implantando este ojo- susurró ella.

De momento la mirada del ninja se ensombreció. Al estar tan cerca de su rostro era imposible que Lan no se diera cuenta. Ella inmediatamente retiró la mano. Y dándose cuenta de su error, recobró la compostura.

-Lo siento, Kakashi, hablé de más.

-No, Lan, no es eso…

Kakashi procedió entonces a contarle la historia de ese sharingan. No recordaba haberla contado nunca tan detalladamente a nadie.

Lan sabía que el sharingan no era suyo, había sido obviamente implantado. Pero no conocía la historia detrás de todo esto. Y se dio cuenta que posiblemente no existía más de un puñado de personas que la supieran. Se sintió halagada por ese simple detalle.

-Adelante-

Lan abrió la puerta y pasó.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo esta el dolor de cabeza?

- Un poco mejor… - musitó él no tan convencido.

Lan lo observó por un segundo. -Está igual que ayer ¿no es así?-

Kakashi asintió abatido. Sólo la morfina lo había ayudado a dormir pero el efecto no duraba ni la mitad de lo que debería.

-No quiero forzarte otra dosis. - dijo la kunoichi sentándose a su lado en la cama

-Recuéstate, cierra los ojos y relájate-

El ninja siguió sus órdenes. Y el corazón le empezó a palpitar más fuertemente al notar el contacto de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lan terminó de examinarlo y dijo:

-Sí, intentaré algo nuevo, veamos si funciona.

Y dicho esto cerró los ojos. Concentró su chakra un momento y las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a tener el resplandor verde característico de la medicina ninja.

-Bien, relájate.

Kakashi respiró hondo, preparándose para el contacto con sus dedos nuevamente. La sensación fue diferente. Era como un bálsamo ante la terrible migraña. Lan movía los dedos rítmicamente a lo largo del cuero cabelludo y la frente del ninja. A simple vista parecía un simple masaje, pero lentamente el dolor iba cediendo. Kakashi también se dio cuenta que junto con eso, sentía una leve sensación de vértigo en el estómago y se preguntó si tendría que ver con el tratamiento, o con el contacto de sus dedos. La kunoichi hizo especial énfasis en las sienes y en los parietales. El proceso tomó alrededor de unos cinco minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Como respuesta, Kakashi abrió los ojos , tomó las manos de la chica, y las besó a través de su permanente máscara.

-Tienes las manos de un ángel

A Lan le saltó el corazón. No se esperaba nada de esto.

-Gracias, Kakashi- sonrió apenada.

Y no andaba errado. El dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido por completo. Era mil veces mejor que la morfina.

-Ven Kakashi, vamos a desayunar- dijo la ninja mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos para ayudar a levantarlo -Ayudará a reestablecerte, pues parte del dolor de cabeza es que no has comido bien-

El ninja se alegró por quincuagésima vez de llevar la máscara puesta, pues estaba convencido que estaba sonrojado.

Lan se excusó de tomar el desayuno para ir a regar las plantas. Cosa que no era del todo cierto, simplemente le dio espacio para que desayunara. Si bien se le hacía extraña la idea de usar la máscara ninja aún estando dentro de Konoha, respetaba sus ideas. A Kakashi no le pasó desapercibido el detalle y lo agradeció mentalmente.

Había una muralla alrededor del doyo y entre estos dos, se encontraba un amplio terreno, de manera que se plantaron diversos árboles en la periferia del edificio. Entre ellos, sauces, ciruelos, naranjos, perales, abetos, y los clásicos árboles de cerezo.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los regó por última vez, así que sólo fue a regar a los árboles que requerían más humedad, como en el caso de los sauces. Lan ya le había dado la vuelta al doyo y estaba regando al último árbol cerca de la puerta principal de la muralla, cuando escuchó una voz muy peculiar, el ya acostumbrado, Maito Gai.

El hombre verde venía cargando con tres macetas de diferentes especies de camelias. Lan tuvo que admitir que una de ellas era una especie rara, que nunca había visto. Esto la agitó un poco. Estaba completamente segura que ninguna de esas flores provenía de la florería de los Yamanaka. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo, ninguna de ellas era la flor indicada. Esto la hizo sonreír de alivio. Aunque no duró mucho, pues mientras fingía escuchar el relato de Gai (quizá relacionado con la obtención de las plantas mencionadas) muchos pensamientos y preguntas empezaron a brincar en su mente:

"¿Por qué sólo es Gai el que parece estar intentando ganar? ¿Es que acaso a Kakashi no le importó nunca esto? Pensándolo bien, Kakashi nunca estuvo siquiera entusiasmado por participar. Es más nunca ha mostrado sincero gusto por mi persona más allá de simples amigos o compañeros. Estaba el detalle del sharingan donde puso su mano sobre la mía…. Pero nunca dijo nada al respecto. Estaba siendo amable al mostrarme la cicatriz, es todo, yo lo interpreté como algo más. Pero me besó las manos hace rato, después de que traté su migraña…. Es un mujeriego" - pensó de momento molesta y abatida.

La realidad le dio de lleno. Esto la entristeció de sobremanera y su elocuente rostro lo mostró.

Por otro lado, Kakashi observaba la situación desde el umbral de la puerta corrida del comedor. Gai hablaba como siempre, y Lan, también como siempre, parecía abstraída en su mente. "Realmente esta chica odiaba a los hombres habladores. "

Gai al verlo detuvo (o terminó) la conversación (ni manera de saber cual, ni la narradora le pone atención).

-Kakashi! Escuché lo de Zabuza, ¡te felicito!, es de esperarse de mi eterno rival-

-Gracias, Gai. No fue sencillo si te sirve de consuelo- dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia los ninjas.

Lan no ponía mucha atención a lo que sucedía, sostenía las tres macetas que le había dado Gai en los brazos. Y las miraba detenidamente, aún intentando descifrar los pensamientos en estampida.

-Por supuesto que no ha de haber sido fácil, pero tienes la suerte de tener a una de las mejores ninja-médicos a tu disposición las 24 horas del día, suertudo- masculló este un poco celoso.

Lan reaccionó ante la mención de su oficio, y sonrió aparentando estar halagada. Fue suficiente para Gai, pero Kakashi notó que estaba aún turbada.

-Sí, así es, Gai. No pude haber tenido más suerte-

Lan fue a colocar las flores en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina, y con la regadera que estaba aún en el suelo, les dio de beber. Haciendo tiempo, con el fin de ordenar sus pensamientos, les arrancó las hojas secas y las hierbas. Les agregó unas perlas de abono y las acomodó de manera que les diera el sol.

Gai no tardó mucho en irse ya que, gracias al cielo, tenía entrenamiento con su equipo en un rato y debía llegar a los campos antes que ellos.

Lan prosiguió a preparar la misión D pues aquel día llegaba Asuma con los chicos a terminar el estanque y el puente. Un equipo de jounin había preparado una hoja con series de instrucciones para hacer eso. Y no podían contar con la ayuda de nadie más para terminarlo, ésas eran las reglas de la misión.

-Te veo intranquila, Lan. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

"Demonios, si que es observador" pensó la chica antes de responder.

-Ah, si, por supuesto. Sólo estoy terminando los preparativos.

Realmente no es que fuera observador. Es decir, sí lo era. Pero cualquiera hubiese podido notar el cambio en el rostro de la chica. Tenía el don o la maldición, dependiendo del caso, de ser elocuente. Y esto hacía que se notara a kilómetros que estaba pensativa.

Sólo faltaban, los peces por supuesto. Lan se mordió el pulgar fuertemente, hasta que sangró un poco. Hizo las señas requeridas y poniendo la mano en el piso, musitó:

-Kuchiyose-no jutsu-

En medio de una nube de humo, un águila de un metro y medio de altura extendió sus orgullosas alas.

-Lan, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el pájaro con una voz grácil.

-Hola, Masaru. Lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Hizo las presentaciones con Kakashi, el cual inclinó la cabeza tenuemente a manera de saludo.

-En que puedo servirle, miko- dijo solemnemente el ave

-El día de la misión ha llegado, y necesito tener la pecera para que se termine el estanque- dijo esta.

-Entiendo- dijo Masaru, solamente -La traeré-

Ya iba a levantar el vuelo cuando:

-Masaru, la pecera contiene diez carpas, no quiero que se pierda misteriosamente ninguno de esos peces, ¿sí? Por favor- sonrió Lan

Masaru hizo una mueca obvia, la ninja lo conocía muy bien después de todos estos años.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Y con un impulso de su poderoso cuerpo, el águila fue en busca de los peces.

Lan fue a la cocina a buscar un buen trozo de carne para su amigo. Regresó justo a tiempo al jardín central para ver como posaba el tanque circular cerca del estanque. Luego volando, se posó en el corredor de madera del doyo, cerca de donde Kakashi y Lan estaban sentados.

-Ten, viejo amigo, gracias- comentó acercándole la carne al pico.

-¿Es ternera?- volteó a verla el águila agradecida .

Ella sonrió al ver su expresión y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza con cariño. -Sé que es tu favorita-

El animal lo engulló de un golpe, se despidió de los ninjas y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Lan fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos en el fregadero, pues las tenia embarradas de carne. Kakashi la siguió y se sentó en la mesa.

-Con que águilas ¿eh?-

-Sí, aves en general. Pero tengo varias águilas-

-Tan grandes como esta-

-Masaru es la más pequeña de las águilas de hecho-

Kakashi se sorprendió.

-¿Que tan grande es la más grande?

-Buena pregunta, no he medido a Mugen…. Mmm … has visto alguna vez a Gamabunta del sannin Jiraiya?-

-Hace tiempo pero si

-Pues mas o menos de ese tamaño, más la envergadura de las alas-

Kakashi estaba atónito.

-¿Tu puedes convocar animales tan grandes?- Ella asintió. -Vaya… Lan, nunca esperé eso. Menos de una ninja médico-

-Lo sé… mi padre tampoco me creyó capaz de lograrlo-

-Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tenerte como hija, tenlo por seguro

Ella sonrió.

De momento un gorrión entró por la ventana y se posó en la mesa.

-Asuma Sarutobi está en camino, Lan, junto con su equipo- dijo este pequeño animal con su melodiosa voz.

-Gracias, Akari- contestó Lan.

Al ave salió por donde había venido. Kakashi se quedó viendo el punto de la mesa en donde segundos antes había estado el pajarillo sin poder salir de su estupor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?

-¿Tienes aves vigilando el doyo?

Ella asintió y añadió: -Y otras vigilando las fronteras de la villa en el bosque, ¿por qué preguntas?

Kakashi simplemente sonrió y viéndola a los ojos dijo:

-Funges como ninja- médico y mientras lo eres, vigilas Konoha. Eres todo un ángel guardián-

Lan sonrió tristemente. Ya no volvería a caer en sus encantos. Puso a calentar agua en una tetera. Y junto con Kakashi se dirigieron a la entrada a recibir a los ninjas.

Lan les dio las hojas con las instrucciones a los chicos, y mientras estos se ponían a trabajar, regresó a la cocina y colocó la tetera y tres vasos en la mesa, en donde Asuma y Kakashi platicaban.

- Y dime, Kakashi, ¿cómo es que nadie acabó tan herido como tú?

-Aún necesito acostumbrarme a la enorme cantidad de chakra que consume el sharingan-

-Gracias, Lan- dijo Asuma cuando le entregó la bebida -Este doyo es hermoso ¿eh?

-Lo es- añadió esta sonriendo. Estaba feliz de tener la compañía de Asuma para que al menos se distrajera de la apuesta un rato -Por cierto, ya que acabas de mencionar las heridas, ahora que lo pienso, los chicos estaban heridos, Sasuke y Naruto. Ya están mejor pero… no me explico como Naruto sanó tan rápido. A la mañana siguiente simplemente no tenía ni una sola marca, ¡nada!.

-Creo que no sabes la razón, porque no conoces quien es Naruto- dijo Kakashi

-Es cierto, Lan- coincidió Asuma -Naruto es el jinchuuriki-

-¿Él es el zorro de nueve colas?- dijo la kunoichi impactada

-Así, es, y parece ser que esta es una de las habilidades. Sana con una rapidez envidiable-

Lan lo pensó por un momento. Es cierto, su edad coincide con el tiempo que ha pasado desde aquellos días de pesadilla en que el monstruo atacó la aldea. El recordar el incidente del nueve colas, transportó su pensamiento al cuarto Hokage. "Son muy parecidos, físicamente…. Que extraño"

Les tomó bastante tiempo a los alumnos de Asuma terminar el puente, y más aún con las extrañas y vagas instrucciones que les fueron dadas. Pero al atardecer pudieron por fin soltar las carpas en su nuevo estanque. Y el puente, si bien pequeño, era ancho y fuerte. Los niños y Asuma se retiraron esa tarde, dejándola de nuevo sola, con Kakashi, y sus pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi recargó la cabeza de nuevo en la pared. A Lan no le pasó desapercibido el detalle.

-Te duele la cabeza de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Kakashi abrió los ojos con dificultad y viéndola dijo: -lamento importunarte, Lan-

Lan se dio cuenta que había estado tratando a Kakashi con menos calidez de lo acostumbrado durante todo el día, y que Kakashi ya lo había notado. "Es una estúpida apuesta, ¿a quién le importa?" pensó al fin. Respiró hondo y sonrió.

-No es ninguna molestia, sabes que para eso estás aquí-

Ayudó a Kakashi sosteniéndolo del brazo para llevarlo a la habitación en donde dormía. Lo recostó y repitió el procedimiento de aquella mañana.

-¿Mejor?… y sé honesto que tú sabes que puedo repetir esto cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Estoy mejor en serio- e intentó incorporarse.

Lan tuvo que rodearlo con los brazos para que no se cayera de la cama.

-Kakashi, con calma. ¿Qué haces?

El ninja levantó la mirada, con sus rostros a unos palmos de distancia, pues ella seguía rodeándolo; pero no dijo nada. La miró, largamente, con esperanza que la kunoichi pudiera leerle la mente. Guiada por un impulso, Lan lo recostó de nuevo a la cama y le acarició la cara, deseando por millonésima vez que no llevara la máscara puesta.

-Voy a traer tus libros, los dejaste en la otra habitación -

Al intentar levantarse, la mano de Kakashi se cerró sobre la suya.

-No es necesario, en serio. No te vayas por favor-

Lan lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. "¿Pero qué está pasando?". Se volvió a sentar a su lado y puso una mano sobre su frente, esperando en vano que quizá una fiebre explicara el comportamiento inusual del ninja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… eh… aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Kakashi.

"Bravo, Kakashi, ¿no pudiste pensar en nada mejor?" le preguntó burlona su conciencia al shinobi. Este no pudo más que admitir que tenía razón, por lo que lo volvió a intentar:

-Lan, yo… disfruto mucho de tu compañía-

No pudo decir nada más. Un nudo le cerró la garganta. Después de todos los libros leídos, no podía afrontar la situación en la vida real.

-Yo también, Kakashi- le contestó la kunoichi, rozando su enmascarada mejilla -más de lo que te imaginas-

El muchacho sonrió, después de todo, parece que ella entendía al menos un poco, hacia a dónde iban estas palabras.

La verdad era muy diferente, Lan no comprendía como el comportamiento de Kakashi podía ser tan contradictorio de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Lan se quedó un rato más con el ninja hasta cerciorarse que no tenía rastros de la migraña. Y después se dispuso a salir.

Tomó una canasta que había dejado al pie de la puerta y ya se disponía a salir cuando:

-¿A dónde vas, Lan?. Ya es tarde.

-Kakashi, ¿otra vez levantado? - contestó ésta sonriendo -Sí, mañana en la mañana el equipo 7 vendrá a terminar de plantar el jardín, y necesito traerles unas plantas que faltan-

-¿E irás a buscarlas al bosque? Va a anochecer pronto-

-Lo sé, pero no iré muy lejos. Además no soy tan fácil de liquidar, y tú más que nadie lo sabe- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

A Lan la sorprendió.

-Pero Kakashi, estás muy débil-

-Estaré bien mientras esté contigo. Tú misma lo has dicho, eres muy fuerte.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Antes de salir, Lan fue por la chamarra del ninja, pues si bien se sentía mejor, no quería que atrapara un resfriado.

-Lan, me tratas como a un anciano- se quejó Kakashi riendo

-Nunca está de más prevenir. El frío no es mucho problema, sino el cambio drástico de temperatura- le contestó ésta, colocándole la prenda y abrochándosela.

Caminaron tomados del brazo un buen tramo por el bosque. Los árboles tenían ese resplandor naranja que les da el sol del atardecer. El ninja si bien estaba cada día mejor, aún requería de ella para poder apoyar una parte de su cuerpo, y así moverse más fácilmente. En especial por el bosque.

-Por aquí hay un arroyo hermoso- comentó ella -Encuentro la mayor parte de las hierbas que necesito de ahí-

El ninja sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada, realmente le gustaba estar rodeada de la naturaleza. No negaba que Lan tenía eso que la gente llama "rodillas verdes".

Llegaron al pie del arroyo, en un claro en el bosque. Kakashi se sentó en el pasto y se dedicó a verla arrancar las hierbas desde la raíz para poder ser plantadas al día siguiente en el jardín. Esta estaba muy concentrada, eligiendo los ejemplares más fuertes y grandes. Conforme las sacaba las iba colocando con sumo cuidado en la canasta que llevaba, completamente ajena a la mirada del shinobi.

Cuando terminó su labor, levantó la mirada, para por fin encontrarse con la de Kakashi.

-Sabes que cuando te concentras, tu ceja izquierda tiende a levantarse un poco. Muy parecida a la expresión que haces cuando eres sarcástica-

-¿Me estabas examinando, Kakashi?- comentó con un dejo de asombro.

-Bueno, algo así-

Lan sonrió, y se hincó junto al arroyo para quitarse la tierra de las manos, ahora consciente de la mirada del muchacho. Ya quedaban unos pocos rayos de luz en el cielo. Era ese momento mágico en donde todavía estaba el sol, y sin embargo las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo, y del lado contrario, la luna ya anunciaba la noche por venir.

Lan tomó la canasta, y volviendo junto al ninja se sentó junto a él, observando el cielo. No tardó mucho, y el sol se fue en definitiva, dando paso a la luna menguante, y sin embargo extrañamente luminosa. El claro en donde estaban se llenó entonces del espectáculo de la naturaleza. Se escucharon grillos, en la lejanía, y un grupo de ranas hacia de acompañamiento. Y las luciérnagas y cocuyos hicieron su aparición alrededor del claro en donde se encontraban.

Kakashi volteó a verla. Bañada a la luz de la luna, Lan lucía su misma angelical hermosura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, relajada, escuchando a la madre naturaleza.

-Ven Lan, conozco un sitio, que creo que te gustará, al otro lado de este claro- dijo Kakashi señalando a un árbol de tronco grueso.

Lan lo ayudó a levantarse, y tomando la canasta se pusieron en camino hacia el árbol. Al llegar a él, Lan no pudo encontrar la diferencia entre este lado del claro, al otro. Para ella eran básicamente iguales. Entonces reparó en algo más. Pensó, por un segundo, que quizá estaba ahí por casualidad. Pero no, sería mucha, muchísima casualidad. Volteó a ver a Kakashi, cuyos ojos sonreían y entonces se dio cuenta que en definitiva no era una casualidad. Kakashi se hincó con mucho cuidado y rozó las vainas con uno de sus dedos. Al instante la planta cobró vida y las vainas se abrieron, revelando a la hermosa flor.

Lan no podía salir de su aturdimiento. "¿Cuándo…Cómo lo hizo?". Kakashi divertido ante el rostro de la chica explicó:

-El lirio hotaru, como su nombre lo indica: sólo revela sus encantos en la noche. Durante el día se cierra en la aterciopelada y aparentemente inofensiva vaina. Pero en las noches de luna se abre para la fotosíntesis con esta luz especial. -

Lan se arrodilló junto al ninja, examinando la flor de cerca. No cabía duda, el interior de los pétalos de la flor comenzaron a brillar, de ahí su nombre. Eran dos especímenes perfectos del lirio hotaru. El perfume tanto de la flor como de la kunoichi empezó a llenar el ambiente. Kakashi no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Lan, notó que a la luz de la flor, su rostro había tomado un leve sonroso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio la clave?- comentó la ninja, cuando pudo articular palabra.

-El aroma, es muy singular. Además estaba el hecho de que se fue haciendo más intenso conforme se hacía de noche-

Era cierto, el día de la apuesta se encontraron durante la tarde, y se quedaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche.

-No conozco una flor más digna de formar parte de tu perfume-

A Lan se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón. Volteó a verlo, y se dio cuenta de la razón de su tranquilidad durante toda la apuesta. Él ya conocía la flor, por eso siempre mantuvo la calma.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- Sé que es originaria del país de la Luna. Pero agraciadamente, en la misión de la semana pasada, me encontré con un comerciante de plantas raras en el país de las olas.

-Ya veo- musitó ésta, aún azorada.

-Lan, no voy a forzarte a nada. Pero simplemente no podría soportar la idea de Gai besándote. Sería demasiado para mí. Especialmente después de éstos últimos días-

Los latidos de aceleraron, y entonces sintió cómo el rubor de su rostro se hacía más intenso. Observó a Kakashi alargar su mano, hasta que le tocó el rostro, con indecisión. Lan aprisionó su mano, contra su rostro, para que la acariciara. Kakashi lo interpretó como una buena señal y siguió adelante.

-Tienes la piel muy suave, Lan. Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Con las miradas encontradas y a unos palmos de distancia, Lan se irguió un poco sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar al nivel de su rostro. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos, y plantó sus labios sobre la máscara en donde estaba su boca. Cuando intentó alejarse un poco, los brazos de Kakashi la rodearon sosteniéndola tiernamente.

-No recuerdo que hayas especificado en la apuesta que el beso fuese sobre la máscara-

Lan intentó reaccionar pero las manos no le servían. Kakashi, en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un solo dedo, se bajó la máscara tirando de ella; revelando la sonrisa burlona de la oración. Lan entonces dejó de poner atención a sus ojos, y observó entre sorprendida y fascinada el hermoso conjunto que hacía su rostro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, lo cual provocó una leve carcajada en el ninja, revelando sus dientes. Esto no ayudó nada al estupor de la chica. Y es que francamente tenía la boca perfecta. Kakashi recargó su frente sobre la de la chica, y con las narices tocándose y sus bocas estando tan cerca susurró:

- Me gustas mucho, Lan. Más de lo que te imaginas. Eres simplemente, la mujer que siempre soñé encontrar. Una combinación perfecta entre belleza, inteligencia, y la fuerza de sólo una ninja como tú podría tener.

Lan sintió que su aliento la elevaba del suelo, una sensación mágica. El aroma la embebió, nublándola momentáneamente.

Kakashi alejó su rostro para verla, estaba hermosamente sonrosada. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

Lan le miraba la boca maravillada. Y con sus manos memorizaba cada poro de su rostro. Llegó a sus labios, los rozó lentamente con su pulgar, eran muy suaves. Kakashi le besó el pulgar, y no conformándose con eso, volteó su rostro hacia un lado, para besarle la palma de una de sus manos. Lo que provocó que Lan se mordiera su labio inferior, mientras conocía una sensación nueva: el deseo.

-Kakashi… -

-¿Sí, Lan?

-Gracias por encontrar esa flor

Kakashi volvió a deslumbrarla con su risa, antes de acercarse a su rostro, para besar ahora sus labios.


End file.
